After Hiatus Session 3
__TOC__ Master_GM (GM): Last time, the heroes had discovered that the ship that had been chasing after them once belong to the long time boss of Morse and Katriana/Adalyn/Rina/Whoever she feels like being at the moment. They beat back the pirates and even got them to reveal information on their former employer Darth Magi, who is believed to be Tsuvo. Making a deal with the Pirate they decided to drop him off on Corellia as per his request. After completing this task they now find themselves heading back to the one place that Adalyn never really saw herself returning to... Talus/Tralus. Master_GM (GM): "This is the Qaestar Landing Port. You are clear for landing in pod 14." Cori: "That's a copy." She replies and follows the route to the landing pod. Adalyn/Katriana watches the landing procedures from the cockpit. Master_GM (GM): As you land you see a gang of toughs standing the landing bay area. They seem to be waiting for you to get off the ship. They are not hiding at all. Adalyn/Katriana sees the bruisers. "Well, I think this is about to get interesting. Wonder who was expected, us or the previous owners?" Schwall: Morse tenses spotting the thugs, ready for a fight should it come to it. "I guess we'll find out." Cori: "Lower the ramps?" Adalyn/Katriana nods. "Wait a few minutes for us to get there first. Wouldn't want them storming the ship, now would we?" Cori: "You got it." Adalyn/Katriana stands up to head for the ramp with Morse. "Fynn, we have company at the ramp," she calls into the comms. Jonah waits off to the side silently watching the toughs outside of the ship. He can't help but have a bad feeling about this. Fynn Morano: "I know I'm at the loading ramp already." Fynn says back into the com Adalyn/Katriana heads for the pirates first to ask if they would be expected here. Master_GM (GM): (Actually if it was not clear, they were already dropped off on Corellia as per the agreement...) Alicia G: ah that's right Adalyn/Katriana looks over Jonah's shoulder at the thugs. "Some welcome wagon." Gentius Parl: One of them steps towards you and has a smug smile on his face. "Greetings, Gentius Parl." He says as he offers his tattoo covered hand. "I am just here to collect the docking fees." Adalyn/Katriana smirks as she steps out from behind Jonah. "Quite an escort for a docking master. Been experiencing problems?" Gentius Parl: "Well, we just been having other people stepping in on our turf. They are here to make sure there is safety for everyone and that no one steps in on out business." He replies as he disgustingly looks Adalyn. He then squints at here for a moment like he recognizes her, but that passes. Adalyn/Katriana: "I see. Well then, what's our due?" Gentius Parl: "500 Talians." He replies. Adalyn/Katriana: "I'm afraid since we've newly arrived we haven't converted to the local currency." Gentius Parl: "Ah, that is too bad, but worry now." He turns and points down the long steps that lead toward the city. "Down those steps there is an exchange office." He nods to one of his men and there is a loud metallic clank. It is familiar to you. The sound of a magnetic lock on your ship. *not Adalyn/Katriana frowns at the man. "And where can we find you once we've made the exchange?" Gentius Parl: "No worries we will be around here, but you better hurry the office closes in 17 minutes." Adalyn/Katriana nods and looks behind her at Morse. "Let's go then." Morse: He nods and heads down the hall with her. Fynn Morano: Fynn decides to wait at the ship entrance while Morse and (not) Kat go get the money. Adalyn/Katriana waits till they're out of hearing range. "I thought for a moment he recognized me... We better keep an eye on him." Jonah having talked to Adalyn earlier pulls his mount from the ship, knowing that she has taken care of herself for this long that she should be able to take care of herself a little longer. He had a mission, he knew his success or failure could mean... well a lot for the whole group. "Easy girl." He tells his Ibbot before waving goodbye to Adalyn and taking off. Master_GM (GM): The steps of Qaestar are large and many literal steps. Walking up and down are other people shopping at the shops that are nestled along the sides of the walkway. Morse: "It did appear he had some kind of revelation, didn't it?" Master_GM (GM): Reaching the near the bottom of the steps there is an exchange office where a Drall sits in the window as you step near. Adalyn/Katriana puts one of her many chips on the counter, one that wouldn't be registered to any of her current aliases. "What's the exchange from Republic credits?" Master_GM (GM): "Republic credits, eh?" He looks over them and looks over their quality and runs a few checks to make sure their authenticity. "Exchange rate for this amount is..." Punches a few more numbers into a computer. "The best thing I can do for you is 1000 Talians, or 1500 Tralians." Adalyn/Katriana nods. "Talians for how many credits?" Master_GM (GM): "500 credits." Adalyn/Katriana: "2000 Talians, please." "Oh... and might as well get 1500 Tralians, just to cover the bases." Master_GM (GM): He nods and takes in the credits and pushes over the paper currency that has been so long since you have seen, it is almost nostalgic. Adalyn/Katriana walks away pocketing the currency. "Paper money... I almost forgot how ridiculous it is." Adalyn/Katriana decides to hand him half of each, "Here, one person shouldn't hold onto all of it." Morse: "Good idea." (I can't remember. What are we even supposed to be doing/looking for on this planet?) Master_GM (GM): (Everything is on Talus, this long road has led to here. It is where Tsuvo's ship headed towards. It is where the assassin droid was sent from. So forth. Something is here that you need to find.) Alicia G: didn;t we have some coordinates in the middle of the ocean or somethin? Master_GM (GM): (Indeed.) Adalyn/Katriana heads back for the ship, separating out the 500 bills that the thug wanted. Master_GM (GM): (Not sure which sea, but Adalyn can feel it. There is something here, a dark presence.) Gentius Parl smiles as he sees you return, "Didn't have any trouble?" He calls to her. Adalyn/Katriana: "Of course not." She holds up the money to show him, but doesn't hand it over. "As agreed. Though what reassurances do we get that we won't have some other blokes coming around claiming that our ship is on their turf?" Gentius Parl: "What do you thi-" He is not even able to finish his sentence as a blaster bolt his into one of his muscles behind him. Turning to see where the bolt is coming from there is another band of toughs a little bigger than the one that is currently stationed near you ship. Roll for Initative. Fynn Morano: Initiative 15 Morse: Initiative 28 Adalyn/Katriana: Initiative 15 Gentius Parl pulls his blaster from his holster, "It's RedStars, show'em boys why they shouldn't step on our turf." Gentius Parl: Attacking with blaster pistol • Energy • Attack Notes Point Blank Shot Attack 8 Damage 13 As he shots a wild shot... Morse: Morse considers the situation. He looks to Kat, "Should we get involved here?" Adalyn/Katriana: "They've locked down our ship! We at least need to get the remote." Looks between them for the one with the mechanism. Master_GM (GM): Morse, takes a hold action to allow Adalyn to look for the Mechanism. Adalyn make a Perception Check (Full Round Action) Adalyn/Katriana: Perception 31 Master_GM (GM): The mook that was shot has it in his hand. Adalyn/Katriana points him out to Morse. "Him!" Master_GM (GM): Mercs go... Makes an attack on each of the heroes... Adalyn/Katriana: missed Morse: A miss on me as well. Fynn Morano: miss Master_GM (GM): It is will hit Fynn, because at this point you are still flat footed.. Fynn Morano: ah well Master_GM (GM): Morse turn. Morse: Morse advances toward the grunt that has the remote while returning fire on the merc. Attacking with Heavy Blaster Pistol • Energy • Attack Notes: Point Blank Shot, Careful Shot Attack 14 Damage 21 Master_GM (GM): It is more of a supressive fire. Fynn Fynn Morano: (So the plan is to just leave the thugs to their devices correct?) Alicia G: well. idk now that they're shooting at us rather than on the other gang Fynn Morano: (True...) Master_GM (GM): They are shooting at everyone, but I am focusing the action on your guys. Alicia G: ah Fynn Morano: (Is the ship still open to get into or was it closed off?) Master_GM (GM): It is open and available to enter. Fynn Morano: Fynn runs back into the ship to get to Cori and the cockpit. "Cori! Get the ship prepped to get out of here, we're not dealing with with turf war. Morse and Kat- or whatever her name is are getting the mechanism to unlock us. And perhaps from in here if things get hairy we can give some super charged suppressive fire..." Cori: "On it." She says as she heads back up to the cockpit after hearing all of the gun fire. Master_GM (GM): The gang has not quite notice what Morse is doing due to be focused on the gun fight. Moves back towards his gang as firing a few more shots at the other ruffians. Attacking with blaster pistol • Energy • Attack Notes Point Blank Shot Attack 22 Master_GM (GM): Damage 19 The two rival groups numbers continue to dwindle. On both sides. Morse: (My init will go back up now, right?) Master_GM (GM): No, it is now in its new place permanently. Holding your action drops your init. Morse: Really? Master_GM (GM): Sorry. Morse: I wish I would have known that. I would have just readied an action. Alicia G: it does? Master_GM (GM): Pulling up rules. Yes, delaying moves your whole turn down. Now with Readying you can ready a single action that would trigger when the action you specify happens. Alicia G: oh I thought you were talking about reflex. ya Delaying and readying action puts your init turn when you decide to act. Morse: sigh All right. Master_GM (GM): Yeah, Readying has the same result. Morse: I don't remember that rule ever taking effect before when readying. Oh well though. Master_GM (GM): Morse Alicia G: only you can completelylose your turn with readying Master_GM (GM): More like hits one of the other mooks near Morse. Adalyn. Adalyn/Katriana draws her blaster as she heads for the ship, seeking cover on the way. Master_GM (GM): Morse Morse: Morse grabs the remote out of the thug's hand, and fires on the mercs to help provide cover for Kat. Attacking with Heavy Blaster Pistol • Energy • Attack Notes: Point Blank Shot, Careful Shot Attack 24 Damage 26 Master_GM (GM): He drops another merc and they numbers drop lower than the Gentius' gang. Fynn. Fynn Morano: (They're both still making their way inside the ship correct?) Master_GM (GM): Yes... Anything in particular you want to do or pass? Fynn Morano: I'll just pass, not much to do in my position atm Master_GM (GM): Suddenly overhead there is a loud blaring siren and the sound of a repulsor engine roars above. Everyone in the firefight stops shooting to see what it is. Over a loud speaker the following is heard, "Put your weapons down and your hands above you head. This is the Police. Failure to comply will result in termination." There are two patrol aircars each with someone manning a turret on top. Gentius nods to his men and they drop their weapons and the mercs do the same. The pair of cars lower themselves to the ground. Morse: Morse clicks the release button on the controller. Speaking into the comm, "You all sit tight in the ship. I might get caught up in this." Fynn Morano: "Ahhhh crap." Fynn says helplessly. Adalyn/Katriana: "Wonderful..." she says sarcastically, putting her weapon down and putting her hands where they can be seen. Master_GM (GM): The police starts to separate the groups out to sort things out. The all human team looks annoyed having to deal with this mess. Gentius and his group, the RedStars and Morse and Adalyn. As they stand to the side Morse and Adalyn see them first talk to the RedStars. Make a Perception Check. Adalyn/Katriana: Perception 21 Morse: Perception 32 Master_GM (GM): Adalyn and Morse see the leader pass the officer some money. In a few moments they are told to go. Adalyn/Katriana whispers to Morse. "As corrupt as ever... Good thing I picked up some money." Master_GM (GM): They next move to Gentius and no money is passed, but they obviously know each other. In a few moments they are allowed to go. The four officers finally walk up to Adalyn and Morse. "All right you two, turn around. We are taking you in for processing." Adalyn/Katriana: "Is that really necessary? We just arrived here and had no idea we were getting into the middle of a turf war." Persuasion 37 Master_GM (GM): "Not from what I have been told. You were the cause of it and offworlders are notorious for making trouble here. Turn around please." He says firmly as the others move in closer on the two of you. Morse: Talking to Adalyn, "It's ok. We'll go with them to their station where we'll get to tell their superiors that they're looking the other way on gang fights in exchange for money and favors." Persuasion 27 Master_GM (GM): "Defaming an officer, is there no tactics these offworlders won't take." He says to the others as he pulls out some binder cuffs. Adalyn/Katriana raises an eyebrow at Morse, knowing full well that nothing good will come of being processes and all the officers likely took the bribes. "Of course, we would be happy to look the other way and be on our way. I'm sure we can come to some agreement." she adds the last giving a subtle push to the lead officer with the force. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 36 Alicia G: mind trick FYI Master_GM (GM): Yeah, the like Jedi beat all... Alicia G: well we did try other means first.. Master_GM (GM): I am going to give you a 3 force just as a price of a GM fiat. And to move the story in a different direction... Alicia G: huh? Fynn Morano: (I'm pretty sure he's saying he's gonna pay you to fail at every role so you're arrested lol) Gentius Parl: "Officer, officer, these are my friends." He said walking to the group surrounding them. The head officer takes a hard look at him. He then nods his head. And the group move away. Alicia G: I'm not sure what he was saying... Gentius Parl: (Exactly what Fynn told you. I am paying for it to fail. Otherwise yeah it would pass.) Adalyn/Katriana narrows her eyes at Gentius as the officers walk away. Alicia G: so we got 3 fps just because we rolled well, but you didn't want them to? Master_GM (GM): More or less. Alicia G: idk when the last time I used a FP was.. think I should. Normally hoard them as I have no idea when we level. Adalyn/Katriana: "Thank you... I suppose it was the other group which told them we started the fight?" Gentius Parl: "So, I believe you have our locking mechanism." He says turning to them as the officers leave. "Maybe, they like to bother offworlders. They are the easiest to process and the least paperwork." "No real due process for offworlders, unless you are insanely rich." He smirks. Adalyn/Katriana nods. "I believe we do have it. Though we'll be keeping it for the time being. You can get it back when we leave." Gentius Parl: "You wouldn't want me to call my friends back now would." *would you?" Adalyn/Katriana gives him the 500 Talians. "That was the agreed upon price. And assuming you were going to hold up your end, there won't be any need for it." Adalyn/Katriana: "And I seem to recall you were a bit outnumbered. " she raises her eyebrow at him to disput it Gentius Parl: Looks at her had as she holds out the money to him. In a quick motion he grabs her whole hand, taking the money out and pull her hand closer to his face looking directly at her palm. "I knew it!" Adalyn/Katriana her hand is empty other than the money Alicia G: Jonah has the ring... Master_GM (GM): (I know...) Alicia G: if that's what he was looking for Morse: Morse quickly raises his blaster. Alicia G: ok Gentius Parl: He traces his finger along one of the lines in her palm... "You were born on Talus, weren't you?" "During one of the eclipses." Adalyn/Katriana tries to pull her hand back. "What are you talking about?" Gentius Parl: "You are from Talus," He says letting her hand go as she jerks on it hard. "A palm never lies." Adalyn/Katriana: "Superstitious nonsense." Gentius Parl: "Superstitious nothing. I can still hear your accent. You have taken great lengths to hide it, but I can still hear it. Now the real question is why did you take such great length to hide it? Who are you?" Adalyn/Katriana: "First its my palm and then I have an accent. What does it matter to you where I come from?" Gentius Parl: "I need your luck." Adalyn/Katriana: "My luck?" her eyes narrow. "Why would I help you?" Gentius Parl: "I have influence here and I need help to make a winning bid on some important information. The Kinahay's estate is having an auction and I need just the right amount of luck to get the most important score of my life." Kinahay is actually a name you recognize. They were rivals to your family. Adalyn/Katriana frowns at him, wondering how she can take advantage of being in her family's rival's estate. Or whether she'd be recognized. Adalyn/Katriana: "What sort of auction?" Gentius Parl: A little smirk comes over his face. "You see their son went crazy. Into some dark stuff. Word is he killed his parents and has run off. The items of the estate are being auctioned off." Adalyn/Katriana represses a shiver, wondering if that was the source of the dark taint. "Really now..." she looks behind her. "I'll need to discuss this with my companions." Gentius Parl is now beaming. As he got the girl of his dreams to go out on a date with him. "All right you do that. I will be around." Gentius Parl: *if Adalyn/Katriana nods and turns taking Morse's arm as they head back to the ship, mainly to cover her own shaking hands. Adalyn/Katriana heads back to the ship, stopping to retrieve her blaster. Cori: "Everything go okay out there?" She asks seeing that Katriana is visible shaken. Adalyn/Katriana: "Could be worse... much worse. Their leader made me out for a Talusian. Blasted mystic." Morse: "Does he know too much?" "Wouldn't be too hard to knock him out and leave him bound, in the hold." Adalyn/Katriana seems reassured by the thought. "I don;t know how much he;s put together, but his offer is tempting. Dangerous would be an understatement though. He wants me to walk into the den of my family's rival." Adalyn/Katriana looks at Fynn. "He said that thier son went crazy after getting involved in dark things, killing his parents. I'm wondering if the dark disturbance I'm feeling has something to do it with it.. Can you feel it?" Fynn Morano: "Dark things, I wonder what that could mean. But yes, I do. Like a chill in the air that goes to your bones..." Fynn trails off. Morse: Morse has to wonder what it is they're talking about. It seems about like any other planet. Adalyn/Katriana nods in agreement. "Going to this auction may be the first step in locating it, which may lead use to Tsuvo as well..." she trails off as her thoughts go in other directions. Adalyn/Katriana: lead us* Morse: Morse nods. "We need to talk contingency then. What's the course of action if you're made?" Fynn Morano: Fynn keeps staring off into nothing muttering, "....familiar almost...." Adalyn/Katriana: "If I'm made then you do your best not to be with me." "Then find Jonah who will hopefully have located either Evelyn or my teacher." Morse: He nods. "All right." Morse thinks for a second. "Things could go bad here. I need to go out for supplies." Cori: "I got a bad feeling about all of this." Adalyn/Katriana nods. "I'll go tell Gentius we're in and then put together a better disguise." She looks sharply at Cori and smiles. "Don't put us down just yet." Morse: "See if there's any way he can get me into the security detail for the auction." Adalyn/Katriana: "Alright, maybe get Fynn in as well. If nothing else part of his goon squad." Morse Side Session - Calling in a Favor Master_GM (GM): So I was thinking that you would probably call it in to "Mouse". The data hacker that works for the company. What do you think? Schwall: Sounds about right. I also figured since it's a dead drop, part of the money will go toward a speeder of some sort. With the rest of the supplies inside. "Mouse": The comm rings for a few seconds before Mouse answers, "H-hello, who has th-this number?" Morse: "It's Morse." "Mouse": "M-Morse!" He then turns to a whisper. "How goes the investigation?" Morse: "Not sure at this point. I think we may have finally hit a lead." "Mouse": "Oh, you have been out for a while. Chief has been worried about you." "It has been crazy down here." Morse: "Yeah? I'm sure I'll get the full briefing when I get back. Any idea as to who their inside man is?" "Mouse": "He had to be very smart. I have spent all this time trying to crack his code. The slicer is a certifiable genius. It has been slow going, but the source came from the inside. We have plenty of brilliant technician and coders, but this one has to be a top man." Morse: "I see. I'm sure you'll get to the bottom of it. But I didn't make this call just to check up on things. I need to ask a favor." "Mouse": "I figured as much, what can I get for you?" Morse: "I need some supplies. I was hoping you could shift some things around, maybe get some shipping logs lost or something." "Mouse": "They won't be traced... but I am afraid that this slicer might be able figure it out." Morse: "Well, if he's as good as you say, there's probably little he can't figure out anyway. It's a risk I'll have to take." "Mouse": He moves over to his computer screen, "What can I get for you??" Morse: "I'm looking for explosives mostly. Grenades, detonite, blasting caps, remote detonators, anything of that nature." "Mouse": "Are you going to blow a hole in a little moon?" He jokes as he begins looking through logs for the requested items. Morse: "I don't plan on it, but I'd like to be ready if the need should arise." "Mouse": "How much of everything do you want?" Morse: "As much as you can get without being overly conspicuous. Can't have a whole shipment going missing, of course." "Mouse": "Right," He types away. "I can get you a pack of Frag, a pack of Stun, and three Explosive Charges." Morse: "Sounds good." "Mouse": "I'll send you the coordinates to your datapad. Anything else?" Morse: "Signal jamming equipment might be useful. You've seen some spy holovids, right? Think along that track." "Mouse": "Huh, do we even have such equipment..." He says typing once more. Morse: "CEC might have some subsidiary companies that have access to that type of equipment." "Mouse": "Whooo, I think I found what you are looking for... It is pretty expensive." Morse: "Get it if you can." "Mouse": "Done." "I don't think I could move anything else around without sparking someone's interest." "You still there??" Morse: "Yes. That's fine. Thank you." "Mouse": "All right I will have them to you as soon as possible. Morse: "Thanks, Mouse. Take care of yourself." "Mouse": "Out." Category:Corellian Corruption